


Accidental Happyness

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Embaressing Tenzo is Kakashi's day job, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Alcohole, Pure Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi and Tenzo are enjoying a nice night out together when the topic of a certain academy sensei comes up, and they find themselves in an argument over who gets to ask the local cutie out.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Accidental Happyness

Pouring himself another glass of Sake, Kakashi rolled his eyes when Tenzo waved his own empty glass in front of his face. “Use your words, Tree boy.” 

“pfft, you have no room to talk,” Tenzo argued, slamming his glass down on the table in front of Kakashi and watching him fill it. “You don’t know how to say anything. Whether you want it, or you hate it. You never use your words, Senpai. So why should I?”

Two drinks in and Tenzo was drunk already.

And here he had thought his Kohai would have become less of a lightweight over the years.

His mistake.

“I do so use my words,” he argued. “I use them all the time. To tell Naruto to listen to the plan, beg Naruo to not give me a headache for just one day, sweet talk you when i want free lunch,” he got a particularly nasty glare for that one. “oh, and i can always talk about Iruka. I could talk about him and his stupid pretty face all day.” 

Tenzo’s glass drops from his hand, crashing down on the table while Tenzo turns to glare at him.

“Don’t you dare talk about his pretty face, Senpai,” he growls out in warning. “That’s my pretty academy sensei. I’ve been staring at that pretty face for months trying to ask him out.”

“Months,” Kakashi huffed. “I’ve been trying to ask him out since the first time i met him years ago, but life kept happening.” He’s not even exaggerating there. First he needed to let Iruka focus on Naruto and hope that the academy Sensei could give his student the love and care of a big brother that he has never been able to. Then he got Team Seven and everything went to shit. Even with the increased sightings of a particularly adorable sensei, he never had a free chance to ask him out. “I’ve been trying to do it for years. I get first dibs.”

“First dibs my butt!” He doesn’t need to look to know that everyone in the place is now looking at them. Tenzo had yelled so loud he’s certain people in Suna could have heard him. “You owe me, Senpai. I put up with your shit with no complaints…”

“That sounds like a complaint to me, actually.” Kakashi argued.

“You know what i mean!” Tenzo slammed his hands down on the table, making Kakashi question whether that third drink was a smart idea after all. “I get to ask out the cute Sensei. You can let me have this one thing, Senpai.”

“You act as if I never give you anything,” He grumbled under his breath. “I’m not the big, bad, mean Senpai you seem to think I am, Tenzo. I give you cuddles when you want them don’t i?”

He’s pretty sure Tenzo was about to answer him before he dropped that last sentence. His mouth was open ready for an argument, and then he heard ‘cuddles’ and it looked as if his brain had shattered into a million pieces.

“D-don’t say that out loud!” The Mokuton user shouted suddenly, his eyes wider than normal. 

“Too late,” resting one arm on the table, Kakashi propped his chin on top of his hand and smiled at his friend. “Beside’s, I think it’s a fair trade. You get all the cuddles you could ask for, I get the cute sensei. We both get what we want, right?”

“Not right,” Tenzo hissed. “Not right at all. That’s completely unfair and no amount of free cuddles is going to change my mind.”

Opening his mouth, Kakashi started to respond to Tenzo’s argument when a hand suddenly came down between the two of them and slammed down on the table.

“One night,” both of them cringed when they heard a familiar voice. “I go out for one night to enjoy myself, and all i hear while i’m trying to relax with my friends is two Jonin’s trying to argue over who gets to...to…”

“Date you!” Kakashi can hear Genma calling through the crowd. 

Always helpful that one. 

“Thank you, Genma,” Iruka grumbled under his breath. “You two, Ichiraku Ramen tomorrow after my classes are done. Do not be late.” He directs that last comment towards Kakashi with a glare. “If you are late, we continue without you.”

“O-ok.” He’s not really sure what else to say to that. It seems pretty straight forward, no argument needed.

Except, as soon as Iruka walks away from them with a satisfied nod, his brain kicks into gear again.

“Did he...are we…” The words refuse to come to him.

“I think i’m in love,” Tenzo’s eyes followed Iruka through the crowd. “No, i know i’m in love. That was amazing.”

“Tenzo!” Reaching out, Kakashi grabbed his friends shoulders and gave them a shake. “Tenzo stay with me. He just asked us out. Both of us.”

“Aww, no,” Tenzo pouted. “I have to share him with you? You always hog everything from me.”

Ok, he was definitely going to give Tenzo shit for that comment.

After he dealt with the mental crisis going on in his brain from being asked out by Konoha’s resident hottie.

How was he going to explain this to Naruto if things worked out?

‘Sorry Naruto. Tenzo and I are dating your favorite Sensei and there’s nothing you can do about it’

He’s certain that’s not going to sit well with his student at all, and that he and Tenzo were going to have to react fast just to avoid getting rasanganed through a wall. 


End file.
